I think everything gonna be better
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Bodhi mengira bahwa ketika dia diangkat menjadi anak oleh Chirrut dan Baze, hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik. Namun, pikiran itu hilang ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yabg menyebalkan di sekolah barunya. [Warning for Minor Spiritassassin a.k.a Chirrut x Baze / Sets in the same universe as 'This is only the beginning'.]


I think everything gonna be better by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Bodhi mengira bahwa ketika dia diangkat menjadi anak oleh Chirrut dan Baze, hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik. Namun, pikiran itu hilang ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yabg menyebalkan di sekolah barunya.

Rogue One : A Star Wars Story belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney, and as always I only have the storyline

Sets in the same universe as 'This is only the beginning'

Warning for Mino Spiritassassin a.k.a Chirrut x Baze

* * *

Namanya mungkin masih Bodhi Rook, tetapi status yang dimilikinya sekarang berbeda. Dahulu, dia anak dari seorang kriminal di daerah ini. Namun, sekarang dia adalah Bodhi Rook anak dari Chirrut sang _fortune teller_ dan Baze sang _mercenary_.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya akan bersekolah di sekolah baru. Bodhi berharap semua orang di sekolah barunya ini akan menerimanya, karena kali ini dia bukanlah datang dengan status sebagai anak dari seorang kriminal. Senyum berkembang di wajah anak laki - laki itu ketika ia menghampiri kedua ayahnya untuk berpamitan ke sekolah.

"Sekolah pasti akan menyenangkan."

Perkataan itu hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Baze dan Chirrut. Setidaknya mereka tahu, bahwa anak angkat mereka itu excited dengan sekolah. Kali ini Baze menatap Chirrut, seolah - olah meminta persetujuan dan tatapan itu ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari sang _fortune teller_. Baze hampir membunuh anak ini karena seorang klien dan Baze tahu bahwa anak itu sedang diburu oleh banyak orang di luar sana. Padahal, Baze tahu benar bahwa anak ini tak memiliki dosa apapun. Kali ini Baze akan mengantar dan mengawasi anak itu di sekolahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Ucapan itu diajukan oleh Baze dan sosok Bodhi nampak agak terkejut. Keluarga yang dimilikinya sekarang memang sebuah keluarga yang terlampau sempurna. Kedua ayahnya sangat perhatian kepadanya, dan bahkan salah satu ayahnya mau mengantarnya ke sekolah. Di masa, dia masih bersama dengan keluarga kandungnya dia tak pernah mendapat perhatian semacam ini.

"Oke, _Dad_."

* * *

Dan kini, di sinilah Bodhi, di sekolah baru dimana ia akan menuntut ilmu. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Bodhi berpamitan pada Baze, dan Baze mengangguk menanggapi anak tersebut. Bodhi mungkin yakin bahwa ayahnya tersebut akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal faktanya, sang ayah akan menanti kepulangan Bodhi karena ketakuan yang ada di pikiran sang _mercenary_ tersebut. Bodhi adalah anak kriminal yang kabur, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa banyak orang yang tengah memburu anak laki - laki tersebut.

Sementara itu Bodhi memasuki kelas yang akan ditempatinya. Sebuah senyum masih menempel di wajah anak tersebut, dan semua anak memandangnya dengan santai. Kecuali, seseorang yang nampak memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Seolah, Bodhi adalah tersangka dari kasus pembunuhan atau bahkan terorisme.

"Sekolah ini tidak aman lagi."

Sang anak laki - laki yang menatap Bodhi dengan pandangan yang cukup menakutkan kini angkat bicara. Seluruh kelas yang tadinya fokus menatap Bodhi, kini fokus menatap sosok tersebut. Melihat keadaan kelas yang mulai tak kondusif sang guru segara angkat bicara, mempertanyakan maksud dari perkataan sang murid yang baru saja diujarkan.

"Apa maksudmu, Mr. Andor?"

Apakah gurunya tak mengerti bahwa anak yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka adalah anak dari kriminal terkenal di kota ini? _Well_ , Cassian dengan mudah mengetahui hal tersebut karena pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai seorang polisi. Hal itu membuatnya tahu tentang daftar kriminal yang sedang diburu di kota bersama dengan anggota keluarganya. Kali ini Cassian sangat yakin bahwa dia patut menaruh curiga pada anak yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Dia anak dari seorang kriminal, _Sir_!"

Telunjuk-nya diajukan ke arah Bodhi, dan murid yang ada di kelas membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Mereka berlari keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan, seketika itu juga sang guru mengarahkan tatapan horor kepada sang anak laki - laki yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan di kelasnya ini.

"Cassian Andor, temui aku di kantorku sekarang juga. Dan Bodhi kau boleh pulang dan aku anggap pelajaran hari ini selesai."

Saat itu juga Bodhi merasakan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia pikir dengan statusnya yang sekarang, keadaan akan lebih baik. Namun, ternyata semuanya sama aja dia masih dianggap anak dari seorang kriminal terkenal. Dia benar - benar tak mau kembali ke sekolah apabila ada murid semacam si Andor ini. Saat Bodhi menuju keluar pintu sekolah, Cassian mengikuti langkah sang guru untuk ke ruangan kerja milik para guru.

"Apakah kau tahu kesalahanmu, Mr. Andor?"

Sang guru berusaha berbicara baik - baik pada Cassian, bagaimanapun apa yang dilakukan anak tersebut merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Sayangnya, kepala Cassian terlalu keras sehingga anak dari polisi tersebut tak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Anak tersebut malah memandang gurunya dengan tajam.

"Dia memang anak kriminal! Aku ingin menyelamatkan teman - temanku!"

Ucapan itu diutarakan Cassian dengan nada tegas, dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sang guru menggeleng, ternyata murid yang cukup brilian semacam Cassian bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tergolong tindakan anarkis. Sang guru tersenyum kecil sembari meraih bahu Cassian.

"He was."

" _W-wait_ , kenapa kau menggunakan kata lampau, _sir_?"

Pandangan penasaran Cassian terarah dengan pasti kepada sang guru. Sang guru meraih berkas dengan nama 'Bodhi Rook' di atas mejanya. Kali ini, ia akan membiarkan Cassian membaca sendiri berkas tersebut. Bagaimanapun sang guru yakin bahwa dengan ditunjukkannya berkas tersebut, sang murid akan tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Sang guru segera menyerahkan berkas tersebut kepada Cassian.

"Kau bisa membaca sendiri berkas tersebut, dan aku yakin kau akan menemukan kesalahanmu."

Begitu mendengar ucapan sang guru, Cassian dengan segera membuka berkas tersebut. Seketika dia terdiam tidak percaya, di bagian info tentang keluarga tak ada kriminal yang dilihatnya di data milik ayahnya. Ia terkejut ketika menatap pekerjaan orang tua Bodhi adalah sebagai _fortune teller_ dan pegawai serabutan, dan Cassian tahu bahwa pekerjaan bisa disamarkan tetapi tidak begitu dengan wajah. Anak laki - laki itu menatap gurunya dengan menyesal.

"Dia sudah tak berhubungan dengan orang tua-nya yang kriminal?"

Wajah penuh penyesalan itu menatap sag guru dengan dalam, sebuah anggukan diajukan sang guru untuk menjawab. Sekarang yang jadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana caranya ia meyakinkan murid - muridnya yang telah kabur dari sekolah karena Cassian?

" _Exactly_. Apakah sekarang kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Menjelaskan bahwa anak itu tak berbahaya dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku bersalah?"

Sebuah alis Cassian terangkat saat itu. Sang guru sesungguhnya ingin menyetujui ucapan anak laki - laki yang berdiri di depannya, tetapi ia tahu ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan Cassian.

" _Well_ , kau bisa simpan itu untuk nanti. Sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada Bodhi."

"Harus sekarang?"

Kali ini sang guru mengajukan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Lagipula, apa sulitnya meminta maaf? Cassian adalah murid yang keras kepala dan pemberani tentunya melakukan hal seperti itu akan mudah. Setidaknya, itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiran sang guru.

* * *

Seusai insiden yang menimpanya, Bodhi segera berlari keluar sekolah. Ia terkejut ketika ia menemukan ayahnya sudah ada di depan gerbang. Oh, oh, mungkin saja gurunya sudah menghubungi ayahnya untuk menjemput dirinya lebih awal. Bodhi masih membiarkan air mata-nya berjatuhan karena hal yang menimpanya tadi, tetapi ia langsung berlari ke arah ayahnya saat itu juga.

Baze menatap heran anaknya yang pulang lebih awal, terlebih lagi dia bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari mata anak itu. Bahkan, Bodhi langsung melompat ke pelukan Baze ketika ia berhasil berhadapan dengan salah satu ayah baru-nya tersebut.

"Are you okay?"

Sebuah gelengan diajukan, Bodhi hanya berusaha jujur pada keluarga baru-nya ini. Ia tahu bahwa sang ayah akan segera menuntut penjelasan tetapi hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah kembali ke rumah. Rumah yang memberikan rasa aman karena di sana, ia selalu ada dalam perlindungan kedua ayahnya.

"Aku mau pulang."

Baze seolah mengerti apa yang menimpa Bodhi, meskipun anak tersebut sama sekali belum cerita. Sang _mercenary_ tahu bahwa mungkin anak tersebut belum siap untuk bercerita. Dia tersenyum kepada Bodhi dan segera menggandeng anak itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

Cassian menatap Bodhi yang kini bersama dengan orang yang persis di foto data keluarga anak tersebut. Seketika nyali-nya ciut, karena anak tersebut berpikir bahwa Bodhi sudah mengadukan apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah. Baiklah, Cassian akan menunda acara minta maaf-nya kepada Bodhi dan sekarang ia akan menjelaskan kesalahannya tadi pada teman - teman-nya.

Sebagian besar murid, masih berada di taman sekolah. Ketika Cassian datang kepada mereka, wajah mereka nampak senang. Mereka mendekati sosok itu seolah - olah mereka bertemu dengan seorang pahlawan, dan Cassian langsung mendengus di dalam hati. Pahlawan? Dia sebenarnya malah penjahat di dalam cerita ini, ia telah mengusir anak yang sebenarnya tak berdosa.

"Aku ingin berkata sesuatu."

Saat anak polisi tersebut angkat suara, semua mata tertuju kepada-nya. Ia menghela nafas, karena ini akan menjadi penjelasan panjang. Satu hal lagi, dengan mengatakan hal ini secara jujur ada kemungkinan kepercayaan teman - teman-nya kepada dirinya akan hilang begitu saja. Mata - mata itu masih menatap Cassian dengan penasaran, seolah - olah menuntut penjelasan yang detail.

"Anak tadi tak bersalah, dia hanya anak _fortune teller_ dan menjadi anak dari seorang kriminal hanyalah sebatas masa lalu anak itu."

Saat itu juga, semua anak yang ada di taman menatap Cassian dengan tidak percaya. Kemudian, mereka seolah - olah mengacuhkan eksistensi dari anak laki - laki itu. Dia memang layak menerima risiko semacam ini, dan sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan bagi-nya hanyalah bagaimana dia harus meminta maaf kepada anak bernama Bodhi itu?

* * *

Chirrut menatap heran Baze dan Bodhi yang pulang lebih awal daripada yang ia perkirakan. Rasa heran itu bertambah ketika ia melihat ekspresi sedih yang terukir jelas di wajah Baze. Bukannya tadi anak itu sangat _excited_ dengan sekolah? Kenapa sekarang ia menjadi begini? Apakah ada yang salah?

"Bodhi? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku pikir dengan menjadi anak kalian, aku bisa melepaskan semua masa lalu-ku. Aku bisa hidup tenang dan damai sebagai Bodhi anak dari Chirrut sang _fortune teller_ dan Baze sang _mercenary_. _Well_ , harusnya aku tak boleh menyebutkan pekerjaan Dad tapi kali ini aku bercerita hanya kepada kalian, jadi aku rasa aku diperbolehkan untuk menyebutnya."

"Kau memang anak kami, apa yang jadi masalah?"

Chirrut memandang heran anaknya yang memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar begitu saja, dan kali ini Bodhi kembali menangis. Ingatannya akan kejadian tadi masih meninggalkan sebuah trauma, dia benar - benar tak ingin kembali ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan anak menyebalkan itu.

"Di sana, ada seorang anak dari polisi. Dia tahu latar belakang-ku, dan dia menyebutkan itu secara lantang ke kelas dan kini semua orang menjauhi-ku, aku rasa aku tak mau kembali ke sekolah."

Saat mendengar ucapan itu, Chirrut segera membiarkan dirinya berada dalam posisi bersimpuh sehingga ia sama tinggi dengan Bodhi. Setelah itu, ia memeluk anak tersebut dan berbisik pelan kepadanya.

"Mereka mungkin peduli siapa kau di masa lalu, tetapi aku dan Baze hanya peduli siapa kau di masa sekarang. Apabila orang membencimu karena masa lalu-mu, kau harus menunjukkan bahwa dirimu sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan masa lalu tersebut. Bodhi, kau bukanlah anak dari kriminal tapi kau adalah anakku dan Baze. Apabila mereka masih membencimu, kau bisa katakan kebenaran kepada mereka."

Dan di sanalah Bodhi tersenyum di pelukan Chirrut, keluarga yang dimilikinya sekarang benar - benar yang terbaik. Perkataan yang diujarkan kepada Bodhi, membuat anak tersebut kembali yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dikatakan lingkungannya tentang dirinya, yang terpenting adalah dia mengerti dirinya sendiri. Keluarga baru-nya benar - benar seperti sebuah rumah, yang mana memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman. Bodhi benar - benar bersyukur bahwa kini dia berada dalam pelukan Chirrut dan Baze sebagai anak tunggal mereka.

END

A/N : Cintaku tuk spiritassassin terlalu dalam, dan Ichan sangat suka bayangiin Bodhi jadi anak mereka XD. Seperti biasa saya mengharapkan _review_ karena dengan _review_ saya merasa dicintai.


End file.
